fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Pretty Missfits
Pretty Cure Pretty Missfits is the 32nd fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the second series of the fifth generation. This series has a music and cyberpunk theme. Story In Sound City, an electronic/rock/disco band named the Supersonics were about to perform in a jam-packed discotheque. The band's leader, Spice, was signing autographs, but during the middle of the first song, the police put a stop to the music, dispersing the crowd, and beating and arresting Spice. With the help of the rest of her prison mates, she broke free. She then created a gang that searched around and beat up the police and their sympathizers savagely too get her revenge. It caught the attention of a DJ named Missy, who herself was arrested by the Sound City police. Missy was impressed by her fighting skills, she decided to make Spice a Pretty Cure. Spice got her band to join, and their goal was to assimilate all of the anti-government gangs into her Pretty Cure Pretty Missfits band to overthrow the evil Mayor Silence who hates freedom of speech and wants to remake the fun city to his image, where fun, music, and the arts in general, are banned. The Pretty Cure Missfits will use their love of music to make it happen. But one of the police thugs infiltrated Missy's base and she was scared for her life, but Spice saves her by using her music powers to influence him to join their side. The policeman reveals himself as Memphisto and he only joined the police so he can get paid, but never really wanted anything to do with their corrupt force, and that Spice made him realize his love of music. They moved out of Sound City to a secret base outside of the city so that they won't be caught. Characters Pretty Cure [[Spice|'Spice']] / Cure Spice Intro: "The flavor that makes things hot! Cure Spice!" Attack: Spicy Storm, Loud Music An 18 year old girl who is the lead singer of the Supersonics band. Her real name is Éclair Shiomi, She is half-Japanese, half-Chinese, and she is originally from Japan. She is generally a nice girl, but when crossed, she can get violent. She created an anti-government gang and beat up every police officer she could find until DJ Missy recruited her to be a Pretty Cure. When she is not performing music, she is taking college classes online. Her alter-ego is Cure Spice and her theme colors are Black and Green. [[Sugar|'Sugar']] / Cure Sugar Intro: "The flavor that makes things sweet! Cure Sugar" Attack: Sugar Honey, Loud Music A 17 year old girl who is the keyboardist and synthesizer of the Supersonics. Her real name is Candice O'Connor. She is a shy girl but a sweetheart with a cute and bubbly personality, and if her friends are in danger, her sense of justice is strengthened. She is originally from Ireland. Her alter-ego is Cure Sugar, and her theme colors are Black and Blue. [[Sweetea|'Sweetea']] / Cure Sweet Tea Intro: "The sweet drink to fill your soul, Cure Sweet Tea!" Attack: Sweet Tea Stream, Loud Music A 19 year old girl who is the drummer of the Supersonics. Her real name is Linda Castle. She was actually a street fighter until Spice recruited her to the Supersonics and she still feels like Spice's bodyguard. She's also the tallest of the team. She is originally from El Paso, Texas. She is a gentle giant. Her alter-ego is Cure Sweet Tea and her theme colors and Black and Red. [[Cinnamon|'Cinnamon']] / Cure Cinnamon Intro: "The brown spice, Cure Cinnamon" Attack: Cinnamon Fireworks, Loud Music A 17 year old girl who is the backup vocalist and tambourine girl of the Supersonics. Her real name is Kayleigh Lefebvre. She is the sex symbol of the group, and dreams of being a model one day. She loves eating Croissants. She is originally from a small city in the US state of Louisiana. Her alter-ego is Cure Cinnamon and her theme color is Cinnamon Brown. Sonique / Cure Sonic Intro: "The lightning fast girl, Cure Sonic!" Attack: Sonic Boom, Loud Music An 18 year old guitarist of the Supersonics. She is originally from France, and her name, Sonique, means "Sonic" in French, and her last name is Pettitte, so her name could mean Little Sonic. She is silver-haired, she is a quick thinking girl. She loves to surf. Her alter-ego is Cure Sonic and her theme color is Silver. [[Yoyo|'Yoyo']] / Cure Yoyo Intro: "The toy that goes up and down, Cure Yoyo! Attack: Energy Yoyo Twin Disc, Loud Music A 17 year old girl and the leader of a hip-hop band called the Sound City Queens. Her real name is Yolanda Ortiz. She has been friends with Urbana since childhood they grew up in Queens, New York. She got the nickname Yoyo because she always plays with one. Her alter-ego is Cure Yoyo and her theme color is Orange. Misfit TV & Radio Network [[DJ Missy|'DJ Missy']] A cheerful, loud, energetic DJ and the host of Misfit TV (MTV) and the Misfit Radio Network. She was originally from the US state of Mississippi. She commentates the Pretty Cure battles and when on TV, implores her viewers to cheer them on against CUBE and the corrupt government. Her real name is Marissa Claire and people called her Missy since her childhood. [[Memphisto|'Memphisto']] A former Sound City Policeman who only joined the police force because he was poor and homeless and the police offered him a huge payday in exchange for repressing the Supersonics band. He is originally from Memphis, Tennessee so he decided to add an extra M in his name. His real name is Memphis Jones. [[Melodi|'Melodi']] The leader of a rival band called the Sound City Neptunes, and a friend of Spice. They grew up together in Yokohama, and they first met at the Ferris Wheel. Her real name is Melodi Oka [[Urbana|'Urbana']] A cute, curly haired girl from Queens, New York. She loves lollipops and always keeps one in her mouth. She acts like a know-it-all and her sarcasm bites like a snake. Her real name is Natalya Urbanavich. CUBE Industries + Sound City Government Mayor Silence An evil, corrupt and short-sighted executive of CUBE Industries who bought his way into being the new Sound City Mayor. He HATES free speech and he HATES music and wishes both were banned. He got his wish when he became mayor and beat up musicians. He is very misogynistic. He is ruthless with his prisoners. [[Elmyra|'Elmyra']] The replacement for Memphisto as the corrupt sheriff of the Sound City Police Department, and the personal bodyguard for Mayor Silence. He hates music so much, he films himself smashing musical instruments with his nightstick, and he hopes to do the same to DJ Missy and the Pretty Cure for creating "unacceptable" chaos in Sound City. He claims music has ruined CUBE Industries' profits and Mayor Silence because the Supersonics sung against their corruption. Other Characters [[Hiroshi Akiyoshi|'Hiroshi Akiyoshi']] An obsessive fan of the Supersonics band. He is so obsessed with the women on the band, he always tries to sneak backstage so he can get an autograph and and be friended by them on social media, only to be caught by security. Items [[Synth Headphone|'Synth Headphone']] The headphone transformation device. To transform, the Cures shout "[[Pretty Cure SuperSonic Beat!|'Pretty Cure SuperSonic Beat!']]" [[Mega Loudspeaker|'Mega Loudspeaker']] The attack item used for the team attack "[[Pretty Cure Loud Music|'Pretty Cure Loud Music']]". Locations [[Sound City|'Sound City']] A beautiful city of music, though the mayor has unfortunately banned it. It's an Island city on the Atlantic Ocean, a few hundred miles away from the European Atlantic Coast. Misfit TV & Radio HQ The headquarters of the pirate TV and Radio stations MTV and MRN, just outside Sound City where DJ Missy operates. It's also the HQ of the Cures. It was located in the tallest building called the Sound tower until they were infiltrated by then policeman Memphisto. They moved to an obscure area in the island so that the evil Mayor Silence doesn't catch them. Episodes Episode 1: CUBE Industries' War on Music! I can't let that happen! Trivia * Officially, there are no mascots, unless you count DJ Missy who gave the Cures their powers, but she is not a mascot in the traditional sense * Cure Yoyo's attack, Energy Yoyo Twin Disc, appeared in CureBlanc22's dream on July 11, it's like the energy discs from DBZ except she fires 2 and it comes back to her in form of a Yoyo. * 1st series where the Cures are identified by their nicknames rather their given names References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure Pretty Missfits Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Music Themed Series